


I am Surviving on Spite and Rage

by Flame_Rain



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gaslighting, Gen, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also can someone please teach me how I should be tagging I don't know what im doing, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame_Rain/pseuds/Flame_Rain
Summary: Tommy is what we call a problem Padawan.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I am Surviving on Spite and Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by redcursive on ao3! Here a link to their Star Wars AU: https://redorich.tumblr.com/tagged/star+wars+au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy leave to meet a senator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is pretty short, but its just the beginning. We get more into the story and plot later!

“Come on, Wilbur! We got places to be, people to save!”

“Oh come on, Wilby.”

Wilbur sputtered, and smacked Tommy’s arm lightly.

“Don’t call me that, Gremlin Child.”

“Hey!”

They were heading towards their ship, going off planet to meet with an important senator. Supposedly, he would have info to help them with the war.

The war had been going on for a while, and with Eret’s betrayal, it had gotten worse. The jedi were spread thin, and the senate was, well, not doing any better. And Tommy? They might be in the middle of a war, but he was having the time of his life with his padawan ship to Wilbur. Tommy had his lightsabers by his side. Wilbur lagged behind, looking as if he hadn’t got a good night's sleep. Nevertheless, he wore a tired smile on his face. 

“Are you ready to go, Tommy?”

“Of course I’m fucking ready, Wil. I'm a big man, I know these things!”

Tommy had noticed that Wilbur had been getting… darker, in a way, after Eret’s betrayal. His trust issues had grown worse, and his paranoia increased. 

Sometimes, he looked as if he enjoyed killing a little too much...

“Wilbur!”

Tommy and Wilbur both turned around, and were greeted with Dream, smiling mask and all. Tommy addressed him, arms crossed. 

“What do you want, Green boy?” 

“I don’t want anything from you, Tommy. I need to talk to your teacher. Wilbur? Can we?”

“Kriff off, Dream. We have places to be.” 

Dream’s eyes narrowed. “Wilbur - ” 

“Goodbye, Dream.”  
“Let’s go, Tommy. We have a senator to meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Its a bit hard because my brain only wants to write angst I gotta be like, dude we gotta pace ourself. its also really funny because the first thing I wrote for this was Ranboo's part. so. yeah. and the fact I can write Edward elric pretty well but not Tommy.


End file.
